Roger Smith
Roger Smith, also known as Roger the Alien, is one of the main protagonists of the American television series, American Dad! Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Bender vs. Roger * Homer Simpson vs Roger Smith Possible Opponents * Bender (Futurama) * Brian Griffin (Family Guy) * Crypto (Destroy All Humans!) * Dan (Dan Vs) * Deadpool (Marvel Comics) * Ed (Ed, Edd & Eddy) * Ernie the Chicken (Family Guy) * Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) * Kif Kroker (Futurama) * Paul (Paul 2011) * Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty) * The Spy (Team Fortress 2) * Star Butterfly (Star vs the Forces of Evil) * Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) * Xenomorph (Alien) * Zim (Invader Zim) Background Little is known about Roger's past; Stan recounts how he landed on Earth years ago at Roswell in "Roger Codger". Four years prior to the series, he was incarcerated by the CIA in Area 51, when Stan Smith, then an intelligence officer, was on duty at the base. Tired of living in a laboratory, he escaped his holding cell, thus triggering a lockdown investigation. Stan tracked him down in a kitchen and was about to kill him before Roger pleaded for mercy, but the security team threw a grenade into the room, from which Roger pulled Stan to safety. They slid down a laundry chute into a waiting truck. Grateful to Roger for saving his life, Stan offered to repay him in any way at all, leading to his addition to the Smith family. As a means of convincing the family to let him stay, Stan presented him as a birthday present to Steve for his tenth birthday. While Hayley, Francine and Klaus were initially horrified of him, Steve was delighted to have his own alien. By the start of the series, however, the whole family seems to have come to terms with him. His planet is never seen or described in-depth, although Roger claims the climate of his home world is 400 degrees colder than most ecosystems of Earth, with the possible exception of Antarctica in "The Most Adequate Christmas Ever". In "Of Ice and Men" he mentions that snow reminds him of his home planet, and figure skating apparently exists there; he has also commented that the planet has stores like Wal-Mart and colleges, in fact, Roger's mothership is revealed to be a giant shopping mall in "Lost in Space". For a long time, his reasons for coming to Earth were a mystery as well: he does claim that the reason he came was to collect a sample of hepatitis, although since arriving he seems to mostly be mooching, and seems in no hurry to go back home. In the pilot he was supposed to try to contact his home world, but got distracted by an "I Love The 80s" marathon. It was revealed in "Weiner of Our Discontent" that he believes he came to earth to be "The Decider", seeing if the planet was worth saving or to destroy it. This belief was crushed horribly when he discovered in his spaceship a note that stated that the ship was a test model and he was in it as a "crash test dummy", meaning his own species had abandoned him on the planet. Weapons *Uzi *many Wigs with multiple personas *Ice Skis *baseball Bat *knife * baton * handgun * switchblade * rifle * hockey stick * shotgun * flamethrower Powers/Abilities *Superhuman Speed (A public bus speed is about 90 miles, for Roger to fake his own death, he possibly went over 120 miles per hour, or 1/8 of a second seeing how he went faster than the blink of an eye.) *Extremely strong legs (he pushed a rooted Oaktree aside, an elephant can push rooted trees with their skulls. 10,000 lbs of force) *Fire Proof *Durable enough to withstand a car crash or falling down from the air *Can create disguises (Personas) so convincing, not even his family (the Smiths) recognized him *Able to breathe both underwater and the vacuum of space *Can enter into other people's dreams by touching them *Healing factor (Was able to regenerate his arms after he was in the middle of a car explosion) Personas Roger's greatest abilities come in his own personas, depending on which disguise he'll go for he's determined to follow his character even if it kills him or someone else. Ricky Spanish *Sociapath *Criminal Mastermind *Capable of getting away with what ever crime he's cooked up *Master Manipulator Officer Roger *Police Training *Full on Badass *Skilled with a Gun to shoot boobs on a target poster Valik *Expert Assassin *Uses a knife *Determined to Kill his target *Blood Hungry Sgt. Pepper *Military Training *Cleaned 873 toliets *Serious and Stren enough to quiet his family from killing each other Demitri Krotchliknioff *High School Wrestling Training *Possible uses his leg strengths only for this character The Legman Feats *Took many beatings from and has even overpowered Stan Smith, who is capable of killing a bunch of cougars by himself *Turned Raven-Symone into an actress after kidnapping her *Elbow dropped a dude so hard his head exploded *Took down an entire gang when high on cocaine *Created ecstasy *Survived having his throat slit *Created disco in the 70s *Exposes himself to many known drugs without receiving any long-term effects *Survived a crash landing on earth, and exiting the atomsphere and the vaccum of space *Has the weight of a refrigerater *Uprooted a tree with his legs *Didn't realized he was being dissected until Scarlett cuts off his face *Runs 5 people over with a limousine for not giving him $20 ** Kills two of the guys in a bathroom and on an airplane, while still in the limousine ** Destroys said plane in the process *Escaped the Bang Kwang Maximum Security Prison, a place no man has ever escaped alive, killed two dozen guards in the process and used their bodies as a raft *Evaded the CIA for years *Survived being in the hadron collider that split all his personalities and brought about the destruction of the world Weaknesses *Extremely selfish, cocky, and arrogant *Disguises didn't fool Scientist from Area 51 or Scarlett the Alien Hunter *His own personas can be his down fall, even take up a life of their own turning him into a bigger wimp *Has been choked by Stan, so he can die in a certain way *A huge alcoholic and drug addict *Whinny Pathetic wimp (and that's with no other persona) *A huge sociopath *Suffers from an inferiority complex Category:What-If? Combatants Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:Adult Swim characters Category:Aliens Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Gun Wielders Category:Male Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Murderers Category:Psychopaths Category:TV combatants Category:Villain Protagonist